Breaking Dawn: A Continuation
by TheCullens
Summary: What if the battle at the end of the 4th book wasn't the end to the Volturi? What do the Cullens do when Aro fights back, with no other care accept to kill Reneesme? Will they risk their own necks to save hers? R&R! Bad summary! Character death; Lemon


OK, let me just start off with a short note. This is just the prologue to a new idea I came up with. I'm not sure if it's good or not, but I wanted to write something. Disappearing so long from Fanfiction is not fun. Second note, I KNOW its short. It's only a prologue, not a chapter. My intent was to write it to get your opinions on whether I should write it or not. So Read, enjoy and review! If I get enough reviews in the next couple of days, I promise I'll add the first chapter on by the time the week is out! I love you all!

-TheCullens.

Breaking Dawn: A Continuation

It was like any other normal day when you're a vampire.

I had stayed up the entire night, reading and locked in my room as I usually did when Edward was hunting and Nessie was sleeping, but something was different this night. Maybe it was the eyes on the TV staring back at me, the orbs seeming to glow a fearsome yellow, or maybe it was just my imagination. As a small chill ran down my back, I dog-eared the page of my book, shutting it softly as I laid it on the bed next to me. "Hello?" I called out softly, my voice barely above a whisper. With no response, the echoes of the TV still floating up the stairs, I could only hope everything was in order. Hope, as I would soon figure out, was not with me this very evening. It was hardly even close to me.

Assuming everything was alright, I hesitantly picked up the book again when I heard a creak in the floorboard. Head shooting up, I let out a sigh of relief as my eyes made contact with the all-too-familiar topaz eyes of my beloved. Even with my relief intact, I could see the frantic worried plastered on every inch on Edward's face. Perplexed about his state, I sat up straighter in bed, laying my book to the side. "Edward?" I started out cautiously. Staring eye to eye with a vampire, even if he is the love of my life, was a bit frightening. My dead heart rate quickening, I stood up while my body shook without my approval. "Edward, what's wrong?" That seemed to break him out of his trance. Walking swiftly over to me, he pulled me into his embrace, planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Knowing me, I would've responded like I normally did, vampire or not, but this kiss seemed off; Almost as if it was a warning signal. Using my newfound strength, I pushed away from his lips, waiting for my answer. Assuming he got my notation, I never got my answer.

"Wake Nessie up, we need to leave; now!" Edward commanded, walking around the room in search of needed articles and forcing them into a duffle bag.

"Edward, what's going on?" I begged once more, needing an answer. Even as an immortal monster, his tone scared me. Did Alice happen to see something bad coming our way? What was going on?

"Just get Nessie. Go!" He forcefully said again, refusing to take his eyes off the bag beneath his hands. With a familiar tightening in my chest, the threat of tears needing to spill over, I walked out of the bedroom with vampire swiftness until I was in Nessie's bedroom. I looked down at my sleeping daughter, brushing her brown hair away from her face. I could hardly believe the fight with the Volturi had happened only yesterday night. It seemed like everything was back to normal, or I only wished that to be so. Picking her up in my arms, I grabbed a bag Edward had apparently packed already and made my way out, joining Edward in the living room. I had no idea how much danger, even as vampires, we were actually in. No one could predict, not even Alice, the threat one can be when they come after a loved child. If only I had seen this coming, but I was too blind to see the Volturi's actions. Of course they wouldn't stop trying to kill this "monster" that was my daughter. When a threat this big is introduced into your world, what do you do? It's pretty simple. Like everyone else, you try to demolish it.


End file.
